Eternal
by GriffinsLove
Summary: A woman with no memory and a dreadful pair of scars winds up in the care of Dr. Henry Morgan. Together they try to unravel the mysteries of immortality, her lost memories and the one man that haunts them both. Rating may increase in the future as the story develops.
1. Chapter 1

"No…" She had been so close! She almost remembered him, almost rid her life of that nagging sensation that she had forgotten something important. _So cold_. There was ice in her veins, spreading further and further as the blood poured from her onto the asphalt. Death was imminent and slow coming.

"Adam." He was her one wish. She just wanted to see him, just once, before she died. He was her dream, her phantom man. Nothing more than a name and a shadow. She wished she could remember him. She wished she could have had that feeling of wholeness she remembered. It was all over now. All she had was the memory of a feeling. She wanted to hold the feeling in her heart as long as she could, pretending she was with him.

How much longer now? _Not long_. She couldn't move and breathing was getting harder. The skies were turning pink as the sun began its ascent. She wanted to smile. Her death was born of vengeance for a crime she couldn't remember committing by a person she couldn't remember, but at least her last sight would be one of beauty. Sure, her life was flowing out of her onto the asphalt in an empty parking lot, but she had the best view of the sunrise.

_This is good...I'll see him...another life._ Thinking was getting harder. She tried to focus on the pink and gold sky. It would all be over soon.

The sky began to turn grey and she knew her sight was failing. Her heart beat was slow, so slow. Death was finally upon her. She should be afraid, but there was something familiar about the feeling, like the embrace of an old friend. As life faded from her, she used her last breath to call his name. She didn't know it, but she was calling for her reason for living. A final prayer to follow her into her next life.

_The main character is my own creation, but the rest belong to the creators of Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

"Jo, this isn't really my job." Henry said in his usual softly teasing voice. "I work with the dead, not the living."

Jo flashed him a smile, her eyes twinkling, "Come on, Henry, consider it as a favor." Henry returned her smile with a smirk.

"Very well, show me to the young lady." He conceded with bow, gesturing for Joe to lead him to her Jane Doe.

Joe led the good Doctor through the precinct and to one of the smaller conference rooms. Inside the room was a young copper haired woman wearing police sweatpants and t-shirt. Henry entered the room behind Joe, noting the young woman's obvious distress. She had big round green eyes, that conveyed the very depths of her soul. Henry was taken aback by how frightened she looked, like a wild animal that had been captured and was waiting for the death blow.

"Ma'am, I am Detective Jo Martinez, this is Dr Henry Morgan the medical examiner you were told about." Jo sat down at a chair caddy-corner to the young woman's seat. The young woman's eyes darted to Henry, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She was wringing her hands and quickly hid them under the table.

"You think you can help me find out who I am?" Her voice was sharp with uncertainty. She curled up on the cushioned chair, sitting with her thin arms wrapped around her legs.

"Well, I am going to try." He crossed his arms in front of him, quietly observing. Fear practically radiated from her, pulling on his heart strings.

"We put your picture on the news, if anyone knows who you are they will come forward, but Henry might be able to figure out what caused your memory loss." Jo quickly interjected tapping her fingers on the table. She peeked over her shoulder to see what Henry was doing, see if he had noticed anything. His eyebrows were knitted together as he considered the woman.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Henry finally spoke. The woman's head snapped up but her eyes were slammed shut as she tried to recall something from the dark. She shook her head and finally looked him in the eyes.

"Just the river, that's the last thing I remember." Her voice was deeper now with confidence. She had a slight accent, similar to Irish but greatly diminished.

"The river?"

"Yeah, Henry, she was picked up in the river. It looks like she enjoys the same recreational swimming as you." Jo looked back, watching for a response. His eyebrows shot up in shock. He rushed forward towards the girl and kneeled at her side. She flinched at the quick movement, but Henry quickly put his hands up to show her he meant her no harm. He bent down on one knee and wrung his hands as he considered what it possibly meant.

"Do you have any bruises or scars?" The woman blinked at him then looked to Jo.

"It's ok, he's a doctor, you can trust him." Jo reassured her. The young woman stood, turned around and lifted her shirt. The sight of a long thin scar just above her hip made Henry nauseous. His stomach dropped when she turned and a sister scar, slightly shorter, but obviously made by the same weapon was revealed just under her ribcage. His mouth went dry knowing that the scars were from a wound no one could have survived.

"Thank you." Henry gently touched her arms and indicated for her to lower her shirt. He kept his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her without revealing his own emotions- his own fears. "No other marks, but these?" The girl nodded, tears began to spill out and she threw herself into his arms. Hugging had always made him uncomfortable, but he did his best to return the act so as to calm her.

"I'm so scared." She whispered into his chest. Henry couldn't help himself, he began petting her long wavy copper hair as he used to pet his wife's blonde tresses. "What happened to me?" He looked to Jo, who shrugged her shoulders, her mouth still hanging open in surprise. Henry had an uncanny ability to charm women- it was truly remarkable.

"If Detective Martinez doesn't mind, I could bring you to my home. My good friend Abe and I will be able to take care of you and protect you while you look for answers." Jo's eyebrows somehow managed to lift another inch higher, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for how to respond. The young woman hugged him tighter and nodded her head emphatically.

"Uh, Henry?" Jo finally managed.

_This was sort of a part 2 to Chapter 1. The chapters will be getting longer._


	3. Chapter 3

Henry detached himself from the distressed woman. "Jo, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?" She dumbly nodded and moved to leave as Henry maneuvered the woman back into her seat. "We'll be right outside. I need to speak with my colleague before we can proceed. Ok?" The girl looked at him with red eyes and nodded. Henry stepped outside the conference room and shut the door, his eyes lingered on the Jane Doe. Was she another immortal?

"Henry, what the hell?" Jo questioned him the moment the door clicked shut. Her arms were crossed in her usual, 'you need to explain' posture. Henry pulled his eyes away from the Jane Doe and turned to her.

"It's going to take time for her to get her memory back. I think she may have fallen- or been pushed- into the river. Between the fall and the icy waters, she has had a shock and temporarily lost her memory." He hoped.

"But she doesn't have any signs of a concussion."Jo argued.

"She doesn't need a concussion, the shock alone could have caused the loss." Jo just shrugged, Henry always knew best. "At my home, with Abe and I, she can have time in a quiet and comfortable home where she will feel safe and have time to recuperate."

"You think she'll get her memories back?" Again a raised eyebrow.

"I am quite confident." Henry said with a nod. "Even if she struggles to retrieve them, Abe will enjoy the company." His lopsided grin returned giving Jo that sense that he had things under control. Unfortunately the grin did little to dissipate the uneasiness she felt in her gut.

"You said she might have been pushed?" If this was attempted murder, it wouldn't be quite so simple as just handing her over for safe keeping. The possible attacker could try again and Henry and Abe could become casualties in the second attempt.

"It's a possibility." He answered with a nod, "However, she has no signs of a physical altercation, so I cannot be sure." He paused, thinking, "You've shown her face all over TV. We need to be extremely careful before revealing her to anyone who steps forward with information about her identity." If Henry was right about the woman, he would have to watch his back too. "We should make sure that anyone who steps forward provides proof of their relationship with her before we hand her over to anyone." She nodded considering how best to proceed.

"I'll talk to the Lieutenant, try and convince her Jane Doe is better off in your care, and let you know her decision." Jo ran off. Henry turned and watched the young woman through the blinds. She turned and looked at him, he gave her a comforting smile before turning away.

That scar was the remainders of a deadly stab wound from a double edged blade. Henry guessed the blade was old and well used. It's edges were ragged enough to tear the flesh as it entered from her back and crossed through her torso before its smaller tip pierced the skin under her ribs on the opposite side. A stab like that would have done serious internal damage- the kind people didn't survive. Except for people like him. Unconsciously he stroked the scar on his chest. What a terrible birth to immortality.

If she woke up in the river, then someone had killed her. Someone who now knows she's still alive. Was this person the one who had stabbed her? It would have been an ancient blade that would have left those scars. Adam had just retrieved his own ancient blade. Had Adam figured out how to make more immortals? That could be disastrous. Henry peeked at the young woman again. He couldn't be sure that she was newly immortal, that wound could have been received back in the iron age for all he knew.

Henry couldn't help but sigh. He's usually much better at this. Then again, he's usually piecing the evidence together from a dead body. He's also normally dealing with mortals not immortals. And evidence. Evidence has a nasty habit of disappearing from the body when an immortal is reborn. _There should be evidence where she died_. If she could remember her death then he could find where it happened and who had done it. This has turned out to be quite the favor. If nothing else, Henry needed to keep a watchful eye on Jane Doe. He was fairly certain she truly had no memories, but how long before she remembered? Who would she remember being? What if she was like Adam? He would have to warn Abe.

When Jo returned she was following the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant." Henry greeted with a smile and a bow of his head. She had her no BS face on, which always meant she was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Henry, would you mind explaining why my head medical examiner would like to take a Jane Doe to his private residence?" Joanna Reece was never totally certain if she trusted Henry farther than she could throw him. He was the best at what he did, but she knew he was keeping secrets. Henry of course knew this, and always did his best to prove his trustworthiness at every turn.

"I suspect her memory loss has more to do with an emotional and physical shock. She needs to be in a safe, comfortable home, in order to recuperate- and to regain her memories. I would like to offer my residence to that end. Abe and I will be able to take good care of her as well as ensure her safety without putting more stress on her or the precinct." Henry explained calmly. Lieutenant Reece searched his face, looking for any proof that he was lying. She pursed her lips considering him.

"I'll allow it." She finally agreed with one caveat, "But, I swear to God, if you take her into your private lab, there will be swift punishments!"

"Of course." Henry agreed with a boyish grin. The Lieutenant sighed and walked into the conference room, followed by Jo and Henry.

"I understand Dr. Morgan has invited you to stay at his residence with his roommate while you recover. Is that something you would like?" The lieutenant was terrifying standing before the young woman with her hands on her hips. The young woman gave one nervous look at the gun on the lieutenants belt before nodding.

"Y-yes, please." She stuttered out. The lieutenant seemed to soften as she realized she was frightening the poor girl. She placed a soft hand on the girls arm.

"If you'll come with me, I'll have you sign a few waivers and then you can go." Reece opened the door and ushered the young girl back to her office, leaving Jo alone with Henry.

"Jo," Henry turned to the detective, "Can you do me a couple of favors?" Jo scoffed, but nodded her head. Henry looked her in the eyes, "I need you to treat anyone who comes to claim her as a suspect."

"A suspect? For what?"

"I believe someone tried to kill her."

"I thought you said you couldn't be sure?"

"There's no evidence, but her emotional distress would indicate a recent attack."

"Or that she simply has no memory of who or where she is." Jo folded her arms.

"Did you see the way she shrunk back from the Lieutenant when she saw her gun?" Henry remained quietly looking at her, giving her his 'I know what I'm talking about' face.

"Fine!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What else?"

"Can we get a ride back to the antique shop?" Jo just rolled her eyes and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The young woman couldn't believe how many documents she had to sign just to leave with the kind doctor. From the back seat of the sedan, she observed the detective and the doctor. They were quite friendly with one another. Her heart ached at the thought of having a partner. Staring out the window she watched the world pass by. New York. None of it looked familiar, and nothing felt like home. She felt like a lost girl wandering in a forest of brownstones and pavement. There were people everywhere. It was just a blur of unfamiliar people and things.

As scary as this new world was, the doctor felt familiar. She was certain she had never seen him before, but there was something about him that reminded her of someone else, someone she was certain she knew. He had an air of ancient wisdom to him. After what seemed like an eternity of endless roads, the car finally stopped on a street corner. It didn't look like a home, "Antiques" was painted all over the windows.

"Where are we?" She asked over the conversation she had been ignoring. Henry looked back at her.

"This is my home!" He announced with a broad grin, "Well, that is, my home is above the antique shop." Jo and Henry exited the vehicle, and Henry helped her out of the car. Jo put a hand on her shoulder and handed her something.

"Here's a phone. Just press and hold down 1 and I'll pick up." She gave Jo a concerned look. She had hoped the detective would follow them inside the store. Jo gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's ok, Henry will take good care of you. If he doesn't, give me a call and I'll rough him up for you." She said before giving her a reassuring hug.

With a sigh the girl stepped through the door Henry was patiently holding for her. The store was a menagerie of ancient items and smelled like mildew. It was oddly comforting. Henry ushered her in and began yelling a name while she took in her surroundings.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" Called a man from the staircase. An older man in a slightly disheveled suit came barreling down the stairs and through the doorway. She couldn't help but giggle. He may have been older, but he had the spirit of a teenager.

"Abe, I'd like you to meet Jane Doe!" Henry said gesturing to his companion. Abe immediately put out a hand which she took. He shook her quite firmly. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. There was something so pleasant about Abe that made her feel right at home. "Jane will be staying with us for a while until she feels better."

"I don't remember who I am." She announced, wincing at how dumb the statement sounded but uncertain of what else to say to the man. He gave her a big smile and wrapped an arm around her.

"No problem! We'll get you sorted out." He said with a big comforting grin. _Abe must be where Henry gets his charm from_. She nodded and let Abe lead her up the staircase at the back of the shop to their home. Henry followed closely behind.

She was shocked by the beautiful apartment they had made for themselves. It was eclectic with a mix of old and new furnishings throughout. The light of the sun filled the apartment and added a level of warmth she hadn't realized she was missing at the police station. Henry was right, she immediately felt better being in his home.

"Your home is so lovely!" She gushed, her accent becoming thicker in her excitement. Irish, definitely Irish, Henry noted, as he watched her take in the surroundings.

"Thank you! It's been a labor of love, you know?" Abe said after her as she wandered to the windows and peered out at the people on the street. "We only have the two beds, but we've got a great couch!" He said slapping the cushions.

"Nonsense! Abe, she will have my bedroom. I rarely sleep in it as it is." Henry scolded his friend for his ungentlemanly suggestion that she sleep on the couch. The young woman didn't respond, she was distracted by something outside.

"Is everything ok?" Henry called to her.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's just…" She kept staring out of the window, her hand raised and pressed against the glass pane.

"Do you see something?" Henry asked, approaching her. She turned and watched him join her.

"There's a man down there, staring up at me." Henry immediately peeked out the window, searching the streets, but no one was staring up at them.

"I don't see anyone." He looked to her, "Are you certain?" Her eyes returned to the street, eyebrows knitted together.

"He-he was just there!" A panic came over her, where did he go? Had she lost him? "I swear there was a man staring up at me!" She glanced worriedly at Henry, then at Abe. Henry looked to Abe and they exchanged a concerned glance. "You believe me, don't you?" She asked Henry on the verge of tears again. Could she be insane and have no memory of it?

"I do, but unless he returns I cannot do anything." He looked her in the eyes, "Did you recognize him?" Her eyes darted back and forth as she wracked her brain.

"It was hard to see him clearly, but he looked vaguely familiar." Henry's eyes gave away his disappointment. "He looked more familiar than anyone I've seen so far." She continued trying to raise her hopes and his. Henry looked to Abe and they must have exchanged thoughts, because Abe came to her side and invited her to use their bath to get comfortable, telling her he'd bring up new clothes for her. "I swear he was there." She said more to herself than to Abe. There was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something vitally important.

Once their young guest was situated in the bathroom, Henry hurried to Abe. His son needed to know the truth of their guest, and the possible dangers they were inviting into their home. He could only pray that the man on the street wasn't who he thought it was.


	5. Chapter 5

"So do you think Adam is going to try to do to her what he did to you?" Abe questioned after his father told him his suspicions. Henry shook his head, sipping on cognac.

"I'm not sure. All I can say for certain, is that she is an immortal and we need her to remember as much as she can as soon as possible." Henry looked at Abe who was nursing his own glass of whiskey, "We cannot know if we can trust her until she starts to remember who she was." It was a warning for Abe as much as a reminder for himself. He would be spending more time with her than Henry and he needed to be careful. What if she was just like Adam?

"Woah." Abe replied leaning back in his seat. She looked so sweet and innocent, "There can't be a bad bone in her body!"

"I don't know how old she really is. True she may have started out good-hearted as she is now, but who's to say when her memories surface that a new personality won't reveal itself?" Henry finished his cognac, "I just want you to be careful with her, that's all." Abe smiled at his father. He was always looking out for him, but Abe knew he could prove she was as kind as she seemed.

When they heard the shower stop, Abe rushed off to grab the clothes Henry had donated for the young woman to wear until they found something more suitable. When the girl emerged in a grey henley and silk pajama bottoms, Abe stared openly with a big smile.

"I swear we'll find you something more appropriate tomorrow, but you look great as is!" She blushed at the compliment and quickly went to the table wanting to hide behind the wood. In spite of Abe's words, she couldn't help feeling self conscious in Henry's clothing.

"I can't thank you both enough for all of this." She smiled at Henry who was preparing dinner in the kitchen, "You are so kind for doing this for a stranger."

"Our pleasure, Jane." He answered with a nod keeping his eyes on the skillet.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." She said with a grimace.

"What would you like to be called?" Abe asked pulling out a chair for her. She closed her eyes and made a face as she searched for something while she anxiously gripped the edge of the table.

"I don't know yet, but I know I'm not 'Jane'." She finally replied with a sardonic smile. Abe gave her an enthusiastic big grin.

"Well, we're stepping in the right direction!" Abe was always an optimist, and his enthusiasm spread to her, momentarily replacing her frustrations. "Are you hungry? Henry makes one hell of a chicken cordon bleu."

She giggled, "It sounds delightful!"

Abe joined her at the table and they talked about the antiques and their home furnishings until Henry finished dinner for them. She was silent as she stuffed her face. She had forgotten that she hadn't eaten all day. When she wiped her plate clean she finally looked up and realized she had an audience. She patted her mouth with a napkin and blushed.

"Abe was right, that was 'one hell of a chicken cordon bleu!'" The two gentlemen erupted with laughter, and she couldn't help but join their merriment. As her hosts finished their meals she sipped on the glass of wine they poured her. Their conversation centered on Henry's work and she could see why. It was fascinating! As stimulating as the conversation was, she found herself nodding off to sleep at the table as the time ticked by. The good food, wine and company had worked marvelously at relaxing her and the day's events finally began to catch up to her. Abe and Henry woke her before helping her into Henry's bed. They tucked her in before leaving her to dream in silence.

Her dreams were fitful. She tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning and crying as visions swirled around her. Death was everywhere. Bodies littered the floor around her. She tripped over one of them and landed on another, recognizing the face- her own. They were all her, each killed in a different brutal fashion. She was weeping, but when she wiped the tears away her hands were covered in blood. She looked up from her hands and the room was clear, except for one body. The body rose and approached her, she tried to back away but found she could not move. The body was struggling to move, but inched closer. It reached behind its back and began to pull a blade from its back. She tried to defend herself from the body, but it pressed against her. She felt the blade press into the scar on her back.

"Don't!" She cried.

"Try again." Her own voice replied, as the blade pressed through her body, filling her with pain.

She awoke screaming and the two men ran into the bedroom, to make sure she was alright. Henry held her a rocked her until her tears stopped. She told him about the nightmare, about the pain. He didn't say anything, just held her and let her cry. When the tears stopped, Abe returned to the room with a cup of tea.

"Lovely, Abe, thank you." He nodded and left them alone. She sipped on the tea, the warmth calming her.

"I had expected Abe to be the nurturer." She gave Henry a half-hearted smile. Henry nodded but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to figure out how to tell her the dream was her mind revealing the truth of her immortality. It was too late for him to try and explain everything to her, but too early for her to attempt to sleep again, so he just held her. He couldn't make things any easier for her, but he could give her his support.

"Let me take a shower, and then I will make you breakfast." He told her before leaving her side.

His absence left an icy chill in the bed and she couldn't bring herself to stay in bed alone. She left the bedroom to stare out the window in the living room, watching the rising sun. Pink and gold reflected off windows, reminding her of how it reflects off the pavement. A vague memory of watching the sun rise while she lay on the ground in an empty parking lot floated to her. She remembered the growing chill in her body and the feel of asphalt on her cheek. Had she watched the sunrise laying on the ground? She looked down to the sidewalk and realized she was being watched again.

* * *

She looked just as he remembered. Copper hair, dewy skin and the scent of innocence. Innocence he had claimed as his own. _His_. He felt the familiar tug of jealousy at the thought of her in the home of another man, but did his best to ignore it. He was quite fond of Henry and Abe. They would never touch her. Even if they did, he needed them. He needed them to do what he could not- make her remember.


	6. Chapter 6

On the street below, a man stood in a tan trenchcoat with a hat in his hands. The dark haired gentleman was staring up at her. His gaze was such that she could almost feel it on her skin. She felt something, like a tugging in her chest as they watched one another. She raised her delicate hand to the glass, watching as he raised one of his own gloved hands. She lowered her hand, unsure of what to do next. He seemed familiar- like a memory long forgotten, but could she trust him? Could she trust herself? Her stranger seemed to sense her uncertainty, he placed his cap on his head and with a slight bow of his head he walked away. Her eyes followed him until he moved out of sight.

"Is everything ok?" Henry asked as he joined her in the living room with two plates of eggs and toast.

"I don't know." She replied quietly, not looking back. "He was there again." Henry dropped the plates on the nearest table and ran over to the window. "He left already." She said numbly, turning to look at him as he frantically checked the streets.

"Earlier, you said he looked familiar. Do you remember him?" Henry asked with an undisguised sense of urgency.

"I'm not sure." She rubbed her temples, "It's like I remember dreaming him." She paused sighing in frustration before her eyes popped open. "I remembered something earlier!"

"That's wonderful, what was it?" Henry exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"I seem to remember watching the sunrise while lying on the ground in a parking lot." She shook her head, "It sounds weird, I know, but I swear that it is a memory." She looked out the window, "It was pink and gold like today, but really cold...and wet." She closed her eyes and focused on the memory, missing the concerned look on his face. "It wasn't raining, but I remember being wet. Does that make any sense to you?"

Henry tried to hide his reaction from her. Was she remembering her death? What an awful first memory! One that might just lead him to her killer. "Could your see the sun? Do you remember any of the buildings?"

"I was facing the sun, I could see it rising through big stone buildings. One of them had three smoke stacks- like for a factory!" She said with a smile as the setting became clearer. "Do you think I lived near-by?" She asked innocently with a raised brow and Henry realized she still didn't remember that she had died. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not.

"I will tell Detective Martinez and she will look around for you." Henry answered with a soft reassuring squeeze on her shoulder before grabbing their breakfast and bringing it to the kitchen table. He wanted to run and call Jo, but didn't want to alarm the girl so he tried to distract them both with food. She looked after him. She had a sneaking suspicion he was hiding something from her, but she was afraid of what it might be. She had no reason not to trust him, but it felt like he was keeping something back.

When Henry left for work, Abe hit her with a stack of magazines and books. "We're going to jog some memories!" He announced digging through the pile on the kitchen table. He grabbed a light pink book and thrust it at her, "First, let's find your name!" She giggled at the title 'Baby Names for Girls!', but immediately began reading through the pages.

It took a solid hour, while Abe was opening the store, for her to find her name. Each name she came across she ran through her mind trying to remember if anyone had called the name to her or near her. When she finally saw the letters of her name spelled out in capitol letters in the middle of the page she felt something. It was like a tickle on the back of her neck or that feeling of butterflies in her belly. In the back of her mind was an almost silent whisper of the name. It felt like more than a name- it almost felt like a title. More than anything it felt like hers.

She ran down the stairs squealing, "I found it, I found it!" Abe turned around to greet her.

"Well? What is it?"

"Eve! My name is Eve!" She squealed bouncing up and down.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Eve." Abe said putting his hand out for a handshake, only for Eve to throw herself at him for a big hug.

"You're a genius Abe!" She cried giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"If I'm a genius, you'd better go through those magazines and work on jogging more memories!" He said with a chuckle.

"You're right!" She gasped, falling off of him and then bounding up the stairs, yelling back to him, "I'm going to call Jo and let Henry know!"

"Oh, to be immortal." Abe laughed returning his attention to his newspaper.

* * *

When Henry returned to the precinct he sought out Jo. He told her about Ms. Doe's first memory, suggesting that she may have been attacked then dumped in the river. He chose to keep the presence of their voyeur to himself- until he was certain it wasn't Adam. With the description of the setting the young woman had given them, they had a few ideas of where to begin searching for clues to her identity and her attacker.

"You're certain she was attacked?" Jo prodded again, "There was no evidence."

"The attacker could have gotten rid of most of the evidence before he dumped her and the river could have easily washed the rest away." Henry explained for the third time. It was a lie, but a practiced one.

"What about the bruises? If she was attacked there should have been bruises." Detective Hanson chimed in. He was always trying to catch Henry in a misstep, if only to prove the good doctor wasn't perfect.

"The icy waters could have prevented bruising." Henry pinch the brim of his nose. "She said she remembered watching the sunrise, but she was picked up in the river maybe thirty minutes after that. If she was dropped into the river immediately following her attack and floated in the river for another twenty minutes, the icy temperatures could have easily prevented bruises." Jo finally nodded her acceptance and Hanson relented.

"Alright, Henry, we'll check it out." The detectives grabbed their coats.

"You comin', or what?" Hanson asked as they began walking out.

"You know, I think I shall." Henry answered following with a flick of his scarf.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's an extra long episode. I wanted to wait until the season was over to decide how to proceed with the story. Even though the show has been canceled, I will be continuing with this story now with a little extra artistic interpretation of Adam's character and history. I hope you all continue to enjoy as I am really enjoying writing this story._

* * *

It took a two hours, but they finally found the spot of the attack. There wasn't much for the detectives to find, just a bloody sword, some hair and a pool of engine oil. Henry couldn't help twiddling his pocket watch nervously while the crime scene was investigated. There was evidence of a murder here- not an attack. How was he going to explain this? Whoever murdered Eve didn't consider cleaning up after themselves. Either they hadn't planned on killing her- which seemed unlikely considering the weapon of choice- or they weren't afraid of being caught. _Adam?_ Henry wondered. Was he trying to prove he had found another immortal? Maybe he was simply testing his theory about how to kill an immortal. _What if he tries again?_

"Alright Henry," Jo startled him from his thoughts, "Eve definitely brought us to the scene of the crime." She calmly walked to his side with her hands stuffed in her coat pockets. She turned on her heel to survey the scene with him. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Let me guess." She pursed her lips in an adorable fashion while she thought. "So Eve is coming down the alley, on her way somewhere when she catches a man stabbing another with the sword."

"A mortuary-sword actually. From the English Civil War, if I'm not mistaken." Henry interjected. Jo gaped for a moment before shooting him a glare. He raised his hands in surrender and she continued.

"Like I said, she catches a man stabbing someone with an antique 'mortuary-sword'. The assailant, realizes this and knocks her out with the butt of the sword." She crouches down, her eyes glued to the asphalt as if trying to read its cracks. Henry waited quietly, she was covering up the truth well enough on her own. "I think her presence startled him. He panicked and tried to clean the scene, but wound up leaving behind key pieces of evidence." She returned to standing next to him.

"Quite right, Jo." Jo looked at him in shock, "Only-" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a smirk. Henry knew if he just agreed to everything she said she would have known he was lying. "I believe the sword was left as a message." Henry motioned her to follow him as he went to examine the blade more closely.

It was a stunning piece of antiquity that someone had been taking very good care of. Henry pulled out a blue glove and pulled it on with a snap before lifting the handle delicately leaving the point to rest lightly on the ground. "If you look at the iron hilt here," He gestured to the decorative hand guard, "There is impeccable detail. Someone has been taking very good care of this piece of history." Jo stared with awe which Henry couldn't help but smirk at. "This sword would have been owned by a prominent English family during the mid 1600's." He swiveled on his toes to look at Jo, "This would have likely been passed down for generations. Our killer is likely the descendant of a great English family- no doubt righting an ancient crime against his family."

"Well...I'll just add anyone of English descent to our list of suspects." Jo sighed, disappointed with Henry's divulged deductions.

"Or we can just look for the owner of the car that left the oil." Called Detective Hanson. "CSI thinks they can narrow our suspects down to a hand full. Turns out, the assailant left oil and tire tracks." He gave a smug smile, "We'll catch this guy in no time."

"Shall we?" Henry motioned for them to head back to the station.

He wasn't certain how to proceed with their news. What if the evidence leads them back to Adam? What if it was someone else who killed her? What if they tried again? What if the police got to him and he confessed to murdering a woman who was still alive? A knot began to form in Henry's stomach. He needed to stay calm. There was no way to plan for what was to come, he would simply need to stay on his toes and take everything as it came.

* * *

Eve called Jo and joyfully gave her the new clue to her identity. Unfortunately, while there had been many calls about her, none of the callers had any proof that they actually knew her. Henry wasn't about to hand her off to any stranger claiming to know her, and that knowledge comforted Eve even if she was still without an identity.

An afternoon spent flipping through magazines, revealed very little other than Eve was well educated and had likely seen much of the world. Every article she read and picture she saw brought a sense of knowing. Nothing sounded new or fresh. When she and Abe stopped for lunch she couldn't help venting her frustrations.

"I mean, how is it, I've travelled the world, but I'm only in my mid 20's?" She took a big bite out of her turkey sandwich. She gulped her bite down before continuing, "I must have been a book worm, right?" She looked at Abe who only raised his eyes. "That makes sense! Maybe I was a history student? Or maybe sociology?" She stuffed more of her sandwich in her mouth and Abe took the opportunity to get a word in.

"Maybe I over-loaded you? How about we take a break from this and get you some new clothes?" He realized that he had opened a can of worms with the magazines and he needed to distract her until Henry got home. Abe had no idea how to explain to this young woman that everything was recognizable because she was immortal. "There's a few shops nearby, you can find some clothes while I look for antiques!"

Eve looked at herself, she was still in glorified pajamas that were a size too big for her. Some appropriate clothes would definitely make her more comfortable, but she didn't want to inconvenience Abe. "I don't want to be a bother, you've already been so accommodating."

"Nonsense! It's not like we're going to Burberry, just to a few second-hand shops." He finished his sandwich before continuing, "Like I said, I can look for antiques while you find something nicer to wear." He picked up their plates and began to clean them. He wasn't waiting for her to agree to join him. She was a young lady and deserved to wear clothes that fit- and that were made for a woman.

Eve recognized that he had made up his mind about the afternoon. She couldn't help but smile at his back, "If you insist."

"I do! Now lets find you some shoes and we'll head off." He went off and grabbed a pair of Henry's old shoes.

Eve looked at herself, then to Abe. "I look like a clown." She said with a pout. Abe and Henry were always well dressed, and Eve had spent the past two days looking like a child running around in her father's clothing.

"Come on, we'll find you something better." He replied wrapping his arm around her giving her a hug, before escorting her out of the shop. They spent the next three hours walking around lower Manhattan, stopping in whatever secondhand shop peaked Abe's fancy. They were in the fourth shop before she found clothes she could wear.

Eve was beginning to get discouraged, walking around Manhattan dressed as she was invited a lot of attention from the people they passed- and it wasn't good attention. She felt she could finally breathe when she stepped out of the store in skinny jeans, an old band t-shirt with a celtic knot on it, a leather motorcycle coat and some combat boots.

"Ready to kick some ass." She announced as she put aviator sunglasses on. Abe stepped out behind her and handed her the bag with the rest of her clothes. While the outfit she had on made her feel like a bad ass, the rest of her clothing was a little more appropriate for the sophisticated lady she felt she was.

The rest of their excursion was spent with Abe teaching her about the antiques trade. Eve listened attentively and drank in all he had to say. It wasn't long before she began making her own observations about some of the pieces they came across. He could tell she didn't know how she knew what she did about the items, and that it was beginning to frustrate her.

The day had been long for them both, he was sure. He decided it was time for them to return to his own antiques shop. They were both tired and hungry and were making quick progress on their journey home when Eve stopped in her tracks. At first Abe didn't even notice and kept walking.

"Abe, I need to go in this store." She said suddenly. He looked back at her. She was staring intensely at an old Victorian gown in the window of a tailoring shop. Before he could say anything she was in the shop.

"Hello, welcome to Mabel's!" Called the middle aged woman behind the counter. The store was tiny, little more than a counter and five mannequins dressed in antique garments. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She looked expectantly at the redhead and her grey haired companion that had followed her in.

"Where did you get that dress?" Eve demanded gesturing at the mannequin in the window. Abe could hear the anger in her voice, but didn't know what to make of the situation unfolding behind him.

"Oh, isn't it lovely!" The woman smiled, oblivious to the ire in Eve's voice. She walked over to the dress. "It's a fine cotton and velvet day dress, circa 1850." The woman stroked the delicate plum and cream fabric.

"It's actually circa, 1890. And I asked where you got it." Eve grumbled, her green eyes blazing with a fury. The shop woman finally caught on to her customer's irritation, she backed away from the dress and returned to the counter in a rush.

"Um…" She muttered to herself as she rifled through a drawer, "A gentleman dropped that complete outfit off here not long ago. Ah ha!" She called as she grasped whatever she was searching for. Her smile faded as she read the paper, "Oh, he didn't leave his name."

"That's my dress! How did you get my dress?!" Eve slammed her hands on the counter startling the older woman. Abe quickly pulled her away from the counter, and began apologizing for his young friends behavior.

"I'm so sorry, Miss!" He turned to Eve, "Are you ok?"

"She stole my dress!" Eve cried tears welling in her green eyes.

"I did no such thing!" The shopkeeper replied in a shrill shriek. "Some guy just dropped it off with us and told us to put it in the window!"

Eve gave a growl of frustration, "That's **my** dress!"

Abe who had inserted himself between the two incensed women, and did his best to placate them. "Ladies, come on, I'm sure we can come to an agreement!" The women glared at him. "How much did you pay the man for the dress?" There was a moment of silence as the women stared each other down.

"Nothing." The shopkeeper finally admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"See I told you!"

"I did **not** steal it!" She looked at Abe explaining, "Some guy came in in a tan trenchcoat and told me he would let the shop buy the outfit off of him if we promised to display it in the window! I offered to pay him, but when I returned from the back of the shop he was gone."

"Alright, so if you never paid for the dress you won't lose any money if I buy it from you, right?" Abe tempted her by pulling out his wallet.

"Abe!" Eve gasped, furious that he would pay a thief for her property. Abe silenced her with a look.

"How much?"

"Well, it's not just a dress, but a petticoat, corset, and chemise." She announced. Abe knew that she was going to do her best to get the most money she could- stolen property or not. "$500 for the lot." She decided placing her hands on her hips.

"$200." He bartered.

"Abe!"

"$450."

"For stolen property? Ha! $275." He countered with a grin.

"Abe!" This was infuriating to Eve. She owned that dress, he shouldn't have to pay for it.

"$350, final offer."

"Make it $300, and we won't press charges." The woman bit her tongue, but agreed with a handshake.

It took about twenty minutes for the shopkeeper to get the dress and all its accessories off the mannequin and into a box. She was only to happy to push them out the door with the box. The second the door clicked shut they could hear the lock being latched.

"Abe you shouldn't have-" Eve started, but was interrupted with a hand as Abe flagged down a taxi.

"You were certain it was yours, right?" He asked, looking back to see her nod as a taxi pulled up in front of them. "Then it was worth every penny. You can pay me back by helping out in the shop. You certainly know what you're doing there." She smiled at him. Abe was very talented at making everything seem like it was alright, even when everything seemed uncertain.

Eve stared out the window as the taxi drove them to the apartment. The sun was beginning to set and traffic was beginning to pick up. The car paused for a moment and she watched a woman walk by in a tan trenchcoat. She reminded Eve of something the woman in the sore had said earlier.

"_Some guy came in in a tan trenchcoat and told me he would let the shop buy the outfit off of him if we promised to display it in the window!"_

"Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know who gave the dress to the shop." She said quietly. Abe's eyes flicked to her, "I mean, I think I do." She looked down at her hands, hiding from his gaze. "I think it was the same person I saw yesterday through the window." He eyed her consideringly. "He was wearing a long tan coat."

"Hmm." Abe replied trying to hide his anxiety. He remembered a man in a tan coat that stopped in his shop with a message for Henry once.

Eve looked back out the window, "He was there this morning." She admitted. Abe was grateful she was looking the other way so she couldn't see the concern on his face. He needed to call Henry.


	8. Chapter 8

When Henry returned from work late that evening, Eve had already gone to bed. He was glad to know he could spend a few minutes alone with Abe. They need to be able to discuss Eve's progress without her present. The way the case was unfolding was inviting great danger into their home and their lives, but he wasn't ready to share his concerns with her. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth, not when she still had a chance at something remotely normal...for an immortal.

"She told me about her nightmare last night." Henry began after joining Abe on the couch. "I think some part of her remembers her deaths. Her mind is trying to unlock her memories, but something is blocking it."

"Well, something certainly unlocked today." Abe announced anxiously, refusing to look at Henry like a child avoiding their father's scolding gaze.

"What happened?" Henry's voice pitched higher with concern.

"Well, I took her out shopping, 'cause, let's face it, she needed her own clothes." Abe began wringing his hands as he continued to regail Henry with their adventure in the city. "You know she's really good with antiques. Almost as good as you! Really, the day went well until she spotted a dress she used to own in a store window." He finished with a sigh rubbing his eyes. Henry waited patiently for his son to continue. There was no way that that occurrence had any positive results.

"I thought she was going to attack the shop's owner!" Abe exclaimed with a chuckle shooting Henry a sideways glance, "But I took care of it and she left with her dress." Henry physically relaxed at his words, not realizing his shoulders had been raised in anticipation.

"I wonder how her dress wound up in that shop?" Henry asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Abe began wringing his hands and wouldn't meet Henry's eyes again. Suddenly, Henry realized that he hadn't heard the worst of it.

"Abe." Henry used his fatherly voice to pull whatever he was trying to hide from him.

"I think Adam is well aware of Eve's presence here." Abe's words made Henry's heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean?" Henry demanded. He turned and grabbed his son's shoulders forcing him to meet his eyes. "Are you both alright? Did you see him? Did he hurt you?" His eyes searched Abe looking for any sign that they had been attacked. There were no signs of physical damage, but God alone knew what Adam was planning.

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

They looked at each other knowingly. Henry pried his fingers off of Abe before turning to pick up the phone and wait for the inevitable.

"_She's beautiful, isn't she_?" Adam's voice called through the phone. Henry glanced at Abe and wordlessly told him their fears were being confirmed.

"What do you know about her?" Henry demanded. Abe began pacing as he listened to one half of the exchange.

"_My aren't you protective of our darling immortal beauty_."

"What do you know of her?" Henry repeated.

"_Did she like her present_?" Henry and Abe locked eyes.

"You left the dress for her to find." It wasn't a question. "You were the man watching from the street, weren't you?"

"_No need to fear, Henry. I was simply checking up on an old friend. She is right where she needs to be, I won't try to take her from you_."

"What do you know about her?"

"_I know she is in good hands. Take care of her for me_."

_Click_.

"Damn it!" Henry cursed, slamming the phone down.

"Henry?" A quiet voice questioned from the dark. The two men turned to their bleary-eyed guest rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Is everything ok?" Abe rushed over to her and began to guide her back to bed and away from the fuming Doctor. They left Henry red-faced and seething, bent over the phone, his hands gripping the table trying to stop himself from throwing it across the room. Adam scared him, not because he was dangerous, but because he was unpredictable. Somehow, Henry had played right into Adam's plans. He couldn't imagine a more terrifying place to have maneuvered his family and ward.

"Abe?"

"Yes, Eve?"

"That was him, wasn't it?" The question fell so easily as she got back into the bed, he wanted to believe he had imagined it, but the look she gave him demanded an answer. It was the look of a child who had learned the truth on her own, but needed it confirmed.

"What do you remember about him?" He asked as he flopped down onto a chair in the room. He was genuinely interested, this small wisp of a girl must have had some relationship with the infamous Adam. Anything she could remember would be helpful in understanding the enigma that was him.

"Mmm…" She yawned, "I don't know. I feel this sense of comfort knowing he's near." She said with a shrug. "I keep seeing his face and...and I feel like he's always been there." She rubbed her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't remember anything specific, more just this feeling that he and I-" She paused and looked Abe in the eyes and he saw tears welling. "Oh, Abe..." Two rivers of tears trailed down her cheeks. "What if he's my husband and I don't remember him?"

Abe didn't really know how to respond to that. Could Adam have been married? The names certainly made it seem likely. Calm tears turned into weeping and Eve tried to cover her face. It was all too much for her. The nightmares, the scars, the uncertainty, the possibility of having a life with someone and not remembering it. She had a name, but little else. Everything from today seemed like such a waste. What was the point of life when you couldn't even remember who you are?

Abe got up and cradled the young woman in his arms and let her cry it all out. He didn't have any answers for her. There was nothing he could do to take away her pain and suffering. All he could do was hold her and give her comfort. Eve fell asleep in Abe's arms and he gently tucked the small immortal into bed. Henry watched silently from the doorway. His son would have made a good father had he ever felt inclined. He would have loved to have had grandchildren, a whole brood of grandchildren and great grandchildren he could have spent eternity caring for. When Abe got up and joined Henry in the doorway he pulled him in for a two men silently held each other, sharing their love and acceptance for a beautiful moment. It had been a trying day and there was nothing left to be said, so they left her to another restless night.


	9. Chapter 9

*Quote from Roman Payne

** Scarlet Blackwell, _I Am Fallen_

* * *

_The floor felt cool and smooth under her feet, almost like marble. It reflected an ethereal silver light that seemed alive as it rippled and shimmered like moonlight on water. The light drew her forward, guiding her towards an ornate mirror. She playfully chased the dancing light until she stood before the tall mirror. The friendly light seemed to come from the mirror itself which radiated its silver rays around her reflection._

"_Is this what I look like?" She asked the angelic vision before her. The redhead smiled back at her. The same green eyes, the same wavy locks, the same alabaster skin._

"_The same scar." Whispered her reflection. It raised its hand- dripping in blood, to Eve's horror- and pressed burgundy stained fingers against the glass trapping it. She took a step back, wanting to flee, but was unable to move any further. She was trapped again._

"_Don't you remember us?" The blood seemed to be traveling up its arms somehow, spreading to the white slip it wore. Eve wanted to scream or run, anything to get away, but her body refused to move. She felt like she was suffocating. Her mind cried out in fear and panic, but the reflection just laughed cruelly. Dread filled her as she felt something approach from behind._

_Two arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tight- soothing her. Rough lips pressed against her neck and suddenly her body relaxed and softened in the arms of the shadow. _"_A glorious death would be in my, final breath to take before I die, to hear one final time on my belovèd's mouth the sound of her eternal sigh."*_

"_Adam." Crooned the reflection, bloody fingers enticing the shadow away from Eve. Its dress was almost covered in blood and clung to its body grotesquely._

_The shadow left her, cold and stiff once more, she watched with increasing horror as she recognized her shadow man- the man in the tan coat- abandoned her, to step through the mirror and embrace the bloody reflection. They met each other in a passionate fury, clinging to each other for dear life. Eve could do nothing else but watch their embrace, feeling a tingling warmth fill her as their passion grew before her._

_Adam grasped the reflection's hair yanking her head back. It cried out in lust and Eve was overcome with it as her own body began to writhe with need. Adam raised a knife to its neck and drew symbols onto its skin. Eve felt them on her own skin, and it felt like they were burning through her skin. The pain of it all was accompanied by a growing heat in her sex. She could feel wetness dripping down her legs and her own passion grew. When he was done he gently lowered its body in a loving embrace to the ground. Cradling the reflection he stroked its cheek with the pad of his thumb and suddenly she was the one in his arms laying on the cold floor, sticky with blood._

"_Look at what I've done to you." His voice pulled at her heart, he sounded so lonely and heart broken. Suddenly she felt the cold blade pressing into her body, past her ribs and stopping just below her heart. The pain was so blindingly acute she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. She wanted to ask "Why?" but nothing would escape her lips._

"_I've destroyed you, my love, and I cannot abide the demon I've made of you." His knife sunk deeper piercing her heart, stopping it in one swift movement. "My love for you will outlast this life, and the next, and the next. When judgement comes and Heaven finally falls, I will take you back with me."**_

_His image began to fade from her sight. She tried desperately to memorize his features, afraid she would forget when she awoke. Her own thoughts became hazy and faded as her shadow's image disappeared like mist._

Running water stirred her from her sleep. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, pieces of her dream drifted back to her. She scrambled for a pen and paper, noting all that she could recall. The man from her dreams..._Adam_, she remembered. He was not a handsome man. He had pasty skin, thin lips, warm brown eyes and a stoic face. His eyes had seemed alight with fire at one point but he seemed cold like marble at the end.

The dream had been so disturbing she hardly knew what to think. He killed her. He killed her, but she could almost feel his heart breaking when he did. _Who is he?_ The question haunted her until daybreak. She quietly lay in the bed and watched the sunrise reflected on the windows of the surrounding buildings. She listened to Henry get ready for work, eat breakfast and leave. It was then she left the bed. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, bared by the 60's night gown she had purchased the day before, and went to the living room. She wandered to the window and looked down to the street, searching for her phantom. She couldn't see him and wanted to cry at the loss of his presence. Seeing him silently watching was a comfort, it was as if he was her guardian angel.

A lonely tear was falling down her cheek when he stepped out from his hiding spot below her window. The sight of him filled her with unbelievable joy and she couldn't help herself, but flew down the stairs to the shop below. After the dream the night before, she needed to feel close to him, to know he was real. She pressed her hands to the glass, searching for him on the street.

Her heart was racing and she could hardly breathe. He had disappeared again. Where had he gone? She knocked on the glass hoping to draw his attention. It did. Her heart stopped when her dream man walked out before her from around the corner of the building. His face was stony, but those brown eyes revealed the emotions underneath the surface. The fire from her dreams was there, warming his face with their heat. He stood before her, slightly taller than her own slight frame, wearing his tan coat and page boy hat.

Eve pressed her hands and forearms against the glass, suddenly aware she was only wearing the gown and had lost the warmth of the blanket. The cold seeping through the window was seeping into her bones bringing goosebumps to her skin. They stared at each other silently. The cold returned Eve's senses to her and she gave a soft wave mouthing "Hello" to him. He didn't move or even blink. He was a statue, his face impassive. Insecurities began to creep into her. She raised an eyebrow nervously before mouthing his name. A silent prayer that he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

He blinked. The only proof he was real. Her hand scratched at the window as if she was trying to get to him by clawing through it. She whimpered his name, tears welling. She needed him to acknowledge her, to give some sign that he was the man in her dreams. His right hand, gloved in black leather lifted hesitantly. It hovered for a short moment as an internal battle played out within him. After an eternity, he let it fall against the glass and cover her own. She was suddenly overcome with emotion. She wanted nothing more to be in his arms. Some part of her felt that if she was in his arms everything would be alright.

Their almost embrace was interrupted by Abe's panicked voice calling out for her from above the store. Her head whipped around at the sound, but when she looked back, he was gone. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. He had left. He had abandoned her. She wailed her sorrows praying some part of him could hear her calling for him. Abe heard her and found her collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.


	10. Chapter 10

Eve was warm and comfortable, but her eyes were so tired that she couldn't lift them to see. She shifted and her body cried out at the movement. She was stiff and exhausted. The events of the morning returned to her. Was it real or just a dream? _Real_. She had to believe he was real and that he was out there. She felt like she wouldn't be able to live if he wasn't real. Without him, she knew she wouldn't be whole. She feared what that truth really meant.

She curled up in a ball and tried her best to drift off into a dreamless sleep- free from _him_, free from the past. The next time she awoke it was dark outside. There was a hot bowl of soup next to her bed, the scent of it had lured her from oblivion. She ate silently feeling completely numb from the morning. Nothing made sense to her, and the only person she felt had any clues was decidedly avoiding her. She glanced at the victorian dress still in the cardboard box. Perhaps there was something other than this dream man that could bring back some memories?

She pulled the dress out carefully, fingers tracing the pale blue embroidery. She felt that she had always loved this dress. The burgundy satin felt familiar, and memories of mindlessly stroking the smooth fabric returned to her. She lay the dress down and pulled out the corset. It was yellowing with age, but she remembered it as it once was- fresh and white. She remembered how it felt when another's fingers deftly removed it from her. The anticipation would leave her breathless. She hooked the eyelets and pulled on the strings. The corset gripped her like a second skin and for the first time it felt like she was herself again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The noted how the corset fit perfectly. "Because it was made for me." She whispered to herself. She went back to the dress and worked her way into it, layer by layer. Nearly thirty minutes later, she pulled her hair into a loose bun and turned to the mirror completely dressed- the very image of Victorian finery.

"_Beautiful, my beloved_." A familiar voice floated to her. Shocked, she looked around, but found she was still alone in the room.

She looked back to the mirror, shocked to find her surroundings were gone. The Brooklyn apartment bedroom was replaced by the image of an old gothic bedroom, grand and covered in floral wallpaper. She was fully dressed in the mirror, her copper hair perfectly coiffed. Adam appeared behind her, adjusting his cravat before smoothing his hair into the side-part he'd had as long as she remembered. She smiled lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her impossibly small waist, placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"_You are the only thing that makes eternity bearable_." Adam whispered while nuzzling her ear. He took a deep breath, as if to try and breathe some part of her into his being. Eve thought she could almost feel his breath upon her.

"You've kept me to yourself for the past three days." Her reflection said with a sigh as he kissed the spot just below her ear that made her shiver. "I am determined to go outside for a short interlude."

"_Very well_." He relinquished with a sigh, backing away from her. Desperate to keep his memory with her, Eve turned to stop him, but remembered where she was- Henry's room. Alone.

"_I've failed you_." The familiar pained voice called her attention back to the mirror. Eve turned and saw Adam framed in the mirror, a blade in his hand. Before she could say anything his hand drove the blade through the mirror into her ribcage piercing her heart with terrifying accuracy.

Eve's screams echoed through the apartment and her protectors found her curled into a ball in the corner of the bedroom. She was inconsolable for nearly an hour. When she finally calmed Henry handed her a cup of earl grey tea. The cup clattered against the saucer as she did her best to drink without spilling. The warmth of it soothed the chill her fear had left.

"How about we get you out of that dress so you can rest?" Henry offered with a proffered hand. Reluctantly, Eve took his hand and they returned to the mirror where Henry began his careful removal of the old dress. As the ties fell away, Eve began to voice her fears.

"Henry?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" His eyes met hers in the mirror. There was a deep sorrow in her bright green eyes, the kind only an immortal could hold. It made his heart sink.

"Oh, n-no." She shook her head and blushed. Maybe she should have had some sort of discomfort at his removal of her garments, but she was certain he had seen enough naked bodies to have little interest in seeing hers as well. "I-I had a question." Henry stopped what he was doing and turned to look her in her eyes.

"What is it?" He held his breath, fearing the inevitable question.

"Why does this dress fit me so perfectly?" Her eyes were locked to his so that he could not evade her. She was certain he knew more than what he had been telling her. His eyes darted away from hers betraying his intentions.

"There could be many reasons." He replied trying to move behind her again, desperately avoiding her gaze as he continued to undress her.

"Henry," She turned to face him, "Why do I remember being murdered?" There, she had finally said it. Henry paused staring at his feet. It was all the confirmation she needed. Her dreams were real and he knew it. "Henry...please." She took his hand in hers. He finally met her eyes then sighed.

"We're going to need something stronger than tea, I'm afraid." He hung his head and made to leave before calling to her from over his shoulder. "You should change into something more comfortable and meet me in the living room."

It took a few moments before Eve gathered herself and began changing from the old dress into a more modern outfit. She left the corset on under the flowy blouse she had changed into. It felt like a big hug, and she needed something comforting. She couldn't be certain what Henry was going to tell her and she didn't know if she wanted to hear the truth.

"I need to know." She told her reflection as she gave herself a final look. She nervously approached the living room, now bright with the early morning light. Henry didn't say anything to her, just handed her a glass of amber liquid. She sniffed it and felt the unmistakable sting of whiskey. She couldn't bring herself to drink it just yet. She needed to know that she had a clear mind when Henry told her the truth.

Henry took a seat on the couch, but Eve couldn't join him. She stood by the window with anxiety radiating from her person. She wasn't the only nervous one. Henry gulped down the whiskey he had poured himself and set the glass down so that he could set about to wringing his hands. He still wan't sure telling her was the right choice to make, but after yesterday, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her safe any longer without telling her the truth.

"I'm not sure how to begin." Henry admitted feeling rather foolish. He wished he hadn't asked Abe to remain downstairs. Abe was quite good at cutting to the heart of a conversation.

"Why does that dress fit me perfectly?" Eve asked, her voice cracking with her own fears. She was watching his reflection in the window, not wanting to look at him directly.

"Because it was probably made for you." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But it was made in the late 1800's. How is that possible?" Her voice was little more than a whisper. She needed him to say it, to give voice to the truth tugging at the back of her consciousness.

"It's possible because you were alive in the 1800's." His voice was sure, but directed at the floor. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"That's not possible." She whispered with uncertainty, "Henry, that's not possible."

"I-I'm afraid that it is." He stood up and looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Henry, this isn't funny." She turned to face him directly.

"Why do you think you remember being murdered?" Eve stared at the floor, "Every time you die, you are reborn in water..." She looked at him, "Just like three days ago...just like me."

"This is ridiculous." She tossed back all of the whiskey and broke out in a coughing fit as it burned down her throat. Henry took the glass from her hand and guided her to the couch. When he was sure she wasn't going to pass out he got the whiskey bottle and refilled both their glasses.

"I know this is a lot, that's why I didn't want to tell you." He handed her her glass.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you wake up without memories of the past, how do you know?"

"I wake up with all my memories. I'm not sure why you do not." He admitted with a sigh, sipping on the whiskey.

"What about Adam?" She turned to look at him, "Why do I dream about him?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, "I suspect that you spent a great length of time with him. It would appear that your memories are trying to surface through your dreams."

"I remember him killing me." She commented before tossing another glass of whiskey back. This time it went down smoothly. The whiskey was helping it all seem reasonable. Sure, she was immortal, why not? It all made sense with whiskey.

"Don't take it personally, he has killed me once before." He shivered remembering the knife against his neck. "It occurs to me that he is quite practiced in the art."

"Why am I remembering all of this now?"

"I couldn't say." They became quiet. Eve grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a swig straight from it. Her head was starting to swim, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the conversation or the alcohol. Could an immortal even get drunk?

"He called you the other night, didn't he?" She didn't need to say his name. She almost felt like laughing. She had been so certain that Adam was her connection to the truth, that he was her other half. Now Henry was the one revealing the truth, guiding her to see things for what they were. Was he even the man she had been dreaming of?

"He did."

"What did he say?"

"That he wanted to check in on you. That he knew you were in good hands."

"He always apologizes before he kills me." She noted before taking another swig. The whiskey was warming her insides. "Did he apologize before he killed you?"

"No, in fact he expected **me** to thank **him**." Henry replied wryly.

"How odd." They sat drinking quietly. "How old am I?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I can't be sure. Though, I suspect you are older than me." Staring blankly across the room.

"How old are you?"

"Over two hundred years, I'm afraid."

"Wow. That **is** old." She paused and Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"How many times have you died?"

"More times than I can count. You see- I've been studying our condition for well over one hundred years. It requires a certain amount of...trial and error."

"That sounds...well, awful." Henry couldn't help laughing. Her questions were so child-like in their inquisitiveness, it lightened the mood considerably. In fact, she was handling it all remarkably well.

"You are quite correct."


	11. Chapter 11

It became clear in the morning that the discussion the night before had only gone as well as it did because of the whiskey Eve had been guzzling. Henry found her trapped in the bathroom with her head resting on the toilet seat a little worse for wear. "I guess even immortals can get drunk..." She bemoaned before heaving again.

Henry had decided to remain home that day to be available for Eve as she assimilated the information from the previous night. The night had proven quite informative for her or it would have had she not drunk half a bottle of whiskey. They had spent hours discussing the nature of immortality, but he had avoided discussing her case's developments to himself. It was something that needed to be addressed before he left her and Abe alone again. In the midst of their conversation, she had confessed to him the dreams and "visions" of her and Adam's history. Her memories had revealed truths that forced him to reconsider everything from the day before. What he saw...it all meant something. Something completely different from what he had originally believed. Possibly.

It was nearly noon when Eve finally crawled out of the bathroom to the kitchen pale and irritable. Abe greeted her with a much appreciated cup of tea. She grumbled a thanks as she sunk down into one of the chairs at the table. She felt rather than saw Henry's gaze peeking over his newspaper. Rather than meet his gaze, she raised a hand to keep him from saying anything until she drank the whole cup.

"Mmm...Thank you, Abe." Her voice was hoarse and tired. "Do you have any mint? Mint will help my stomach." Abe and Henry raised their eyebrows with surprise as she stumbled over to the cabinets and sought out a shaker of dried mint which she promptly poured into her cup with more boiled water. She shuffled back to her seat, taking a deep breath of her brewed mint tea before sighing contentedly.

"Do you know much about herbal remedies?" Henry prompted, watching her carefully to see if any memories were surfacing.

"Of course, I've always studied herbs." She answered with a giggle before sipping on her tea. _Thankfully they had some peppermint or I'd have been sick even longer!_ She stilled and slowly her eyes raised to meet theirs. She had remembered something. _She had remembered something!_

"Henry, did I just say I studied 'herbal remedies'?" She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face which she was happy to see was shared by her housemates.

"Do you know how long you've studied them?" Henry pushed, hoping they had just opened a door to her memories.

"I...I..." She struggled to remember, "I'm sorry, it's gone. I don't remember." Her heart dropped with the disappointment. Abe was fast at her side to give her a reassuring pat on her shoulder. It was kind, but it didn't stop the feelings of disappointment.

"The important thing to realize here is that we may have just found a way to bring your memories back." Henry pointed out. Eve looked to him hopefully, because she didn't see what could have revealed it. "It occurs to me that when you are exhausted and your consciousness relinquishes control your memories come to the foreground of your mind. We can easily repeat this process through hypnosis or meditation." Henry gave her a comforting smile and reached across the table to hold her hand, "We'll get your memories back faster than you think."

"But before we get started with that, I think you might want to get a quick shower in." Abe noted with a softly teasing smile. She blushed as she realized she was currently emitting a strong smell of whiskey and bile. She was ripe.

"I think you're right. Thanks Abe." She quickly left them for a relaxing hot shower. Memories could wait.

* * *

She felt so much better once she was dressed and had some food in her belly. She skipped down the stairs to where her guardians were tending the shop. She greeted them with a happy smile and a hug. Henry flinched less, she noticed. _He must be getting used to me_. She was happy to know that. It may have only been three days, but after last night, she couldn't imagine her life without them. They had become her family- an inseparable part of who she was. That thought made her anxious. What if, when she remembered who she was, she changed? What if she became someone cruel? Like the Adam Henry described. A vicious killer. What if she hurt them when she remembered her old self?

"Eve?" Abe's voice called her out of her reverie. She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Are you ok? You look pale." He looked her up and down, "Are you going to be sick again?" His concern for her- a near stranger- broke her heart. She didn't want to remember, not if it meant hurting him, not if it meant being anyone else other than who she was in this moment.

"No, I'm fine." He arched an eyebrow, not trusting her. "I just realized that I don't need to know who I was." She explained, turning to rest against the ornate wooden desk that served as the check-out stand in the store.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Henry asked placing the back of his hand against her forehead. She didn't have a fever, but she had gone even paler than her usual fair skin.

"Really, I'm fine." She replied brushing his hand away.

"Why the change of heart?" Abe asked crossing his arms. She looked up from the ground at her two protectors, revealing tears slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"It seems like I'm always crying." She gave a soft chuckle. None of this was easing their fears. "I don't want to lose this." She said gesturing to the two men.

"What are you talking about? You're not going to lose us." Henry consoled her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you certain?" Her strained voice made him falter. "What if I remember who I was and it changes who I am? What then?" She gave frustrated wipes at her cheeks praying it would stop the tears that insisted on falling. "It's ok. Really. I want this." She reminded herself more than them. Her eyes sought out the sky in a silent prayer that this was the right choice. Her answer came from the enveloping arms of Abe. She buried her head in his chest and tried to will away the desire for it to be Adam's chest. When they finally parted, she stood and took both their hands.

"I'm not saying I don't want to remember." She gave them a sobering look making her appear much older. "Let the memories come slowly...naturally. Give me time to consider the information so that I do not become lost in lives long forgotten." She gave them a comforting smile, willing them to understand her choice. Henry nodded grimly.

"If that's your choice, then we will respect your wishes." She gave an appreciative smile that brought the youthful glimmer back to her green eyes. "But you need to consider what to do about Adam." He cautioned, "I believe he is near and you seem to have a strong connection to him. What will you do if you see him? What happens if he comes for you?"

"I've already seen him." She replied guiltily. Henry's shoulder's rose in panic, but before he could say anything she explained. "He was here, yesterday morning. He came, stood outside the window and left without a word. The men sighed in relief before she finished, "That's why you found me crying."

"Oh, Eve." Abe muttered before pulling her in for another hug.

"You're right, I can't be trusted to be in my full senses when he's around, but I don't think you need to worry about that." Her voice was pained and bitter.

"Why? What happened?" Henry prodded.

"He abandoned me." She whispered, praying she didn't start crying again. Henry watched her, wanting to ask for more information, but it was clear it would only hurt her more.

"I see." He bowed his head and rocked back on his heels as he prepared for what he had to say. "There is something we need to discuss." His words made her anxious and she crossed her arms as if to brace herself.

"What is it?" Her voice betrayed her nerves. Even Abe turned to face Henry with hands on hips, ready for the next hurdle heading their way.

"We found your killer." The words should have been a relief, but the look in his eyes made her stomach churn.

"And?" She pressed.

"You needn't worry about your true nature being identified. Any evidence was removed by the person that silenced your killer." An icy chill came over her and she was glad of the corset she had refused to remove.

"Adam?" The word fell like a stone in her gut. She didn't want to know. She wanted her dream man to stay separate from the killer, but it was not to be.

"He killed the man that attacked you." He confirmed. She couldn't meet his eyes. _It couldn't be_.

"How do you know it was him?" She wanted him to be wrong, wanted it to be a mistake.

"He has a preferred way of getting rid of potential problems." Henry said, unable to stop the venom that dripped from his words. Her hand reflexively covered her mouth opened in a mix of shock and horror.

"I need a minute." She whispered before walking upstairs to sit on the couch. She felt cold. She didn't want to walk to the window, didn't want to look for him. Didn't want to see him. Not now. She heard Henry's fancy leather loafers on the wood staircase and looked away from the doorway, not ready to see anyone.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft and his English accent somehow thicker.

"What was his name?" Her voice was strong and sober. She refused to look back at him.

"Charles Baskerville." Suddenly the man's face appeared before her and she remembered.

_"It's all your fault!" The dark form yelled menacingly from the shadows. An old blade glinted as it reflected the early rays of morning light that had barely begun to light the sky. He stepped from the shadows of the alleyway. A relatively tall man with brown eyes and blonde hair, seething in anger._

_Eve raised her hands in submission. "Listen, you have me mixed up with someone else." She shook her head and tried to back away. She had been in America for a week looking for Adam. She had no idea what she could have done to encourage such behavior from the young man._

_"You cursed us!" He screamed lunging forward. She tried to run from the wild man, but he caught her long red tresses in his hand and yanked her back against him. Her breath caught as a sharp pain lanced through her. She looked down and saw the silver blade protruding from her waist. He twisted the blade and her mind screamed in pain as her head dropped back against his chest. She felt his ragged breath upon her face._

_"The Baskerville's have their revenge." He whispered, yanking the sword from her back. She stumbled forward, falling to her knees. "May the hounds of hell feed upon your soul." He said spitting on her before kicking her to the ground._

_As he pulled her purse from her she wondered what she had done. The only clue to her past was the man of her dreams, the one she had tracked to America. Could she have done something vile enough to warrant this violent death before she lost her memories? He rolled her over to pick through her pockets, leaving her to bleed out facing the rising sun. She was grateful for that. She heard the rumble of a car race off._

_At least her last sight would be one of beauty..._


	12. Chapter 12

"I remember him." She whispered. She heard Henry take a step towards her, then stop when he thought better of it.

"What happened?"

"He blamed me for a curse on his family." She sighed, it was all coming back to her. "I came to America from Ireland. I was trying to find Adam." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I always dream of him...he said something about Brooklyn, so I came." She chuckled to herself while shaking her head, "I had been in Brooklyn for one week. That man...Baskervillle...he thought he recognized me from somewhere. Maybe he did." She shrugged keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Are you ok?" Henry managed to ask.

"Why do you think he did it?" She turned to look at Henry. She didn't know how else to respond to his question. How she felt had little impact on what he had just revealed. In fact, her feelings on the subject seemed to matter less than anything else.

"Mr. Baskerville?" He asked walking towards her to stand by her seat. In that moment she looked like a child to him. So innocent and beautiful, unable to imagine the depth of darkness in some people. He turned his gaze to the window and the city humming outside.

"Adam." She corrected. Her voice was soft and she felt numb. Charles Baskerville believed she had done some great wrong against his family. She wasn't sure she wanted to know if that was true of not. However she knew that she wanted to understand Adam. His actions, even those in her dreams, didn't seem to match the feelings of love, protection and comfort she often felt when remembering him. She wanted to know why.

"I don't know." His words hung in the air as a contemplative silence settled around them. "That's what scares me." He looked down at her, "I cannot trust him and I don't think you should either."

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Eve and Henry glanced at the phone ringing at the opposite end of the couch. "It's him, isn't it?" Eve whispered. He didn't need to answer, she knew. She felt _him_.

_Ring Ring_

She shifted to reach for the phone and Henry grabbed her shoulder. "Are you sure you're prepared to talk to him?" Henry asked, his words more cautionary than questioning. "What you said downstairs..."

_Ring Ring_

"I know." Her eyes snapped back the phone. Was she ready for this? _No._

_Eve..._

His voice called to her from the back of her mind. It didn't matter if she was ready. She needed this. Needed to hear him, talk to him..._know him_. She reached for the phone and slipped from Henry's grasp. The black plastic of the phone felt cool and foreboding in her hand. Before she could second guess herself, she lifted the receiver to her ear and shifted to kneel on the couch._ Please be him_. She silently prayed, waiting for a voice.

"_It's been too long Henry." _A raspy voice spoke. Eve could barely contain the shudder as the familiar tingle of desire crawled its way down her back at the sound of his voice. How long had it been since she had heard his voice?

_"Come now, Henry, are you brooding over dear Mr. Baskerville?_" He teased. The tone was so recognizable to her that it made the words more terrifying. How could he speak so blithely about the death of a man?

"Adam..." She whispered his name like a prayer. It was a verbal pinch on her arm to wake her from a dream made real. She heard a faint groan from him and feared he would hang up as his own emotions filled him. "What did you do Adam?" She used her voice to beg him to prove her wrong- to tell her he had not become so callous and cruel.

"_Hasn't he told you?_" His words were filled with malice and frightened her. This was not the man she remembered, this was the calloused killer described to her.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?" She asked as her heart broke. She needed to know. She needed to understand because she wasn't ready to give up on him. There must have been a reason he had changed. There was a pregnant silence. She wanted to urge him on, but feared a single word might cause him to hang up.

"_You are safe now. That's all that matters._" He spoke softly and gently and it made her breath catch. He did it for her? Maybe deep down he was the same man.

"I dream about you every night." She confessed, praying he understood the admission behind her words that she still loved him.

"_I've missed you more than you could possibly know._" He whispered with a sigh. "_You are better off where you are."_

"Adam. Please, Adam..." She begged, her voice rising in panic, she could feel him pulling away. Leaving again. "Please, Adam! Don't-"

_Click_

"-go!" Her heart shattered, but she did not cry. She couldn't- it simply hurt too much to shed a tear. He had left her again, and it felt like it was forever this time. It felt like a piece of her had been ripped away and she was left to bleed out. Henry pulled the phone from her hand and hung it back up. He waited silently for her to say or do something. Anything to show she was alright. That Adam hadn't said something to destroy her.

"He's gone." She muttered still sitting on her feet which had fallen asleep and were starting to tingle. She looked to her shaking hands, "Forever this time." Suddenly she bolted to the bathroom and began dry heaving. It felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had had no idea how much power Adam had over her. What the sound of his voice, his _real_ voice, would do to her. What would happen if she lost him...again.

It didn't take long before her guardians were pounding on the door to make sure she wasn't hurt. It was the concern in their voices that brought her back to reality. She splashed water on her face and tried to pick up the pieces of herself that had fallen apart. She quietly creaked the door open and met their worried facts. She was afraid they would be upset that she ran, that they would scold her for locking herself in their bathroom for half an hour without a word. Instead, Abe pulled her in for a big hug and Henry placed a kind hand upon her back rubbing soothing circles along her spine.

"Thank you." She finally managed to mutter into Abe's warm chest. He was like a big cuddly bear to her and she loved him for it. She almost hated herself for wiggling her way out of his embrace to apologize. "I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Did he threaten you?" Henry asked like a concerned father.

"No," She chuckled before gazing at him soberly, "He said I was better off where I am." She blinked back the tears she felt beginning to well up, "It feels like he's abandoning me."

Henry's heart broke for her. He knew what it felt like to be abandoned by the one you love without knowing why. He struggled with those feelings every day. There's no true recovery from a wound like that without resolution. It is the not knowing which keeps the wound open and raw. Adam may have believed she was better off without him- and Henry was inclined to agree- but he had broken the heart of a lost woman. This was a wound even death could not erase.


	13. Chapter 13

After Adam's timely phone call, Eve slowly turned within herself. Henry watched as every day she withdrew a little more and hated the familiar look he saw in her once glowing green eyes. Heartbreak aged the soul and it pained him to watch Eve's age with each passing day. He peered into his own eyes reflected in the bathroom mirror. He pulled at the dark circles that permanently haunted his eyes. He still bore the scars of heartbreak.

* * *

"Alright, you have to call him." Abe informed Henry in a tone of exasperation. It had been two long months since Adam had broken her heart. He crossed his arms, "I know everything with work has been a lot lately, but Eve is fading."

"I've noticed." Henry said with a sigh. Abe gave him a weary look.

"She's not sleeping." He noted and Henry turned to watch her dusting some of the antiques. He had only just discovered that fact himself. A few nights earlier, he heard her in the living room talking to the night as he headed to bed after a long night trapped in his private lab.

"_Do you wait for me?" She whispered while her delicate fingers traced spirals on the cold window. "Do you watch me, even now?" Her fingers stilled. "Show yourself...Adam!" Suddenly her fist thudded against the window. Henry silently watched her from the staircase, remembering nights staring at his wall of clues praying it would reveal where Abigail had disappeared to._

"I don't know what to do Abe." Henry admitted. He didn't know how to help Eve through these trials.

"After he spoke to her, you thought about calling him." Abe whispered, trying not to draw Eve's attention. In the last months, Eve had become a sister to him. He could not bare to see her- someone he felt to be so young and innocent- so destroyed like his father was. "Don't you want to see Mom again? Talk to her? Find out why she left?" Henry tore his gaze from Eve and looked to Abe. "If you can help her get that closure-"

"I'll call him." Henry cut him off. He didn't want Eve to go through what he had the last 30 years. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

* * *

Every day was a struggle for Eve. It had been just over two months since she had spoken to him, since she heard his voice. At first, she was so numb from the pain, she was able to get through the days pretending none of it happened. She could pretend she still had a guardian angel watching over her. Unfortunately, the night held no escape for her. Every time she shut her eyes she was haunted by his voice and memories of his touch. He was no longer a dream or a fantasy, he was real and a part of her. Part of her that had been ripped away leaving a bleeding wound that never healed.

Two months of restless nights were too much for her. It started with her just wanting to hide the depth of her pain from her companions and turned into her own personal battle to keep going. On restless nights- which was almost every night- she would go to the window and speak to Adam. She never saw him, but she hoped he was out there, watching like before. She prayed that he was out there reading her lips, hearing her cry out for him to come back. She had to believe he was out there. If he was out there it meant there was still hope. It meant he still loved her.

She could feel their eyes on her while she dusted the antiques. They knew. There was no hiding the truth of her feelings, not when they ran so deep. She hated Adam for this. Not only had he abandoned her, but now he was poisoning her life. _'Better off' my arse!_ She thought angrily. She looked out the shop window to the spot he used to stand across the street. _I loved you, you bastard. You took that away from me. I won't let you take them away from me too._ It was a promise to him as well as to herself. Enough was enough.

"Eve, is everything alright?" Abe asked, waking her from her reverie.

"I'm fine." She answered, but the glance she gave him told it all. Her vibrant eyes revealed the depths of her very soul, even a small glance was enough to tell him of her anger and sadness. She returned to her dust, but felt Abe approach before he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not." His words brought her walls crumbling down. It felt as though he had given her permission to be broken. She couldn't fight it anymore so instead she turned into his arms, buried her face in his warm chest and let the floodgates open.

When the tears stopped falling she felt empty and light- like a fragile shell. Abe's embrace kept her standing, but she wasn't sure if she would float away or crumble when he let go. She needn't have feared, because he was happy to hold her until she was ready to be let go. "_Sometimes people just need a hug,"_ his mother used to tell him. He wasn't sure a hug could heal a broken heart, but it was the best he had.

"I'm sorry for being like this." He felt her let out a big sigh. "I don't even remember one fourth of our life together, but it hurts so bad...I can't imagine how Henry does it." He couldn't help but stiffen at her words, he had tried to keep his private investigation into Abigail quiet, but she was a smart girl. "I'm sorry, it must be hard for you too. She was your mother." He couldn't help but squeeze her tighter and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It always hurts when we lose the people we love. The trick is not to let it take us too." She pulled away and turned to look at him. He was wise beyond his years. She gave him a nod.

"I need a cup of tea," She started to pull away, "Would you like some?" The two headed up the stairs, leaning on each other. Their hearts still ached, but were warmed by the love they shared. Together they shared tea and Abe told her about Abigail, her life, her mysterious disappearance, and his new clue to where she ran away to.

After that day, Eve's light began to glow again. It was small, but the glimmer was enough to keep her going. At Abe's behest, she started to occupy herself with the mystery of Abigail's life with him. Part of her hoped that in finding the truth for Henry she could find some peace of her own.

Unknown to either of them, Henry received his own phone call from Adam. And a present. Locked away in his safe was a piece of his past. A weapon for his own destruction.

"_I believe the only thing that can kill us is the weapon that made us this way_."

"She misses you."

"_Be a sport, and let me know if you work up the nerve_."

"Did you hear me Adam? She needs to see you."

"_No_."

"God damn it! Adam, whatever war is going on between us, don't take it out on her. She's dying without you."

_Silence_.

"Give her some closure, let her know some modicum of peace in her eternal life." There was a pregnant pause and for a moment Henry feared he had thrown his phone away.

"_There's a cemetery behind the Catholic church two blocks away. Have her there in five days at 11 am_."

_Click_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for putting up with my now slowing updates. I've been trying to figure out where this story is going to go. You may notice (if you're a super nerd like me) that there are some concepts bearing a similarity to The Twilight Zone's season one episode twenty four. If this is the case, obviously I don't own that, only the master Rod Serling does.**

Eve entered the stoic cemetery with trepidation. It was oddly peaceful in the center of the hustle and bustle. The sound of scurrying people and honking cars seemed to fade away in this tranquil place. It may have been considered morbid for her to feel this way, but she felt safe and comforted in the still quiet.

While she didn't see him at first, he saw her. He watched her stoically, like a statue simply present to witness the living. That was how he often felt with her, a witness to her- his own personal goddess. He couldn't stop the feelings that welled up within him when she took a moment to surrender to the peace of their meeting place. Her eyes closed, face turned up to the sky, with a joyful smile on her face that seemed to make her glow. He had seen that look of pure serenity before, but only at the end of their own passions. He had missed those moments of her perfect surrender when wrapped in his embrace. The crushing weight of his guilt returned like a tidal wave as other memories of her returned. He didn't deserve her.

There was no life without her, but he would rather suffer for all time then hurt her again. He would tell her all and when her heart turned to hatred against him, he would leave and begin his lonely, hopeless forever without her. This life was his personal hell, his atonement for his crimes against her. Maybe when time itself ends and heaven and hell collide, he will have proven his worthiness once more.

"No chaperone?" He finally cooed from his place by the tree in the center of the cemetery. It was slightly teasing, but his tone gave away his fears. It would have been easier with an audience to keep him honest in his intentions. He always had a hard time controlling himself when it came to her.

"I asked Henry to wait outside." She said with a tired sigh as her head lowered. It was a lie, Henry and Abe had gone away to follow up on a lead in their investigation into Abigail's disappearance. She peeked out of her left eye over to where he stood. He was wearing all black today. She couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her lips as she mused on how much he looked like a brooding shadow. She softly cursed herself for the warming in her heart at the sight of his sulking form.

"It's so peaceful here." She noted as she lowered her head to stare at her feet. Should she go to him? Perhaps keeping their distance was best.

"I will not harm you." He told her as he slowly moved towards her. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to touch her. It had been so long since he had felt her milky flesh beneath his fingers.

"Not physically, no." She replied grimly, moving to sidestep him and walk towards the tree. It was long dead but still existed in the quiet of this place. They began to slowly circle the tree, she brushing her fingers over it, while he kept his distance. "It's just like us." She remarked fondly.

"What do you mean?" His voice was graveled, but softer as it had lost the bite of sarcasm.

"It has long since died, yet it remains- a silent witness to all time." She paused, unable to look at him, instead her fingers fondled the smooth outside of the tree. "It's worn thin by the ravages of time." Her glittering green eyes snapped up to his revealing her anger and pain. It was her way of telling him it was over, she was giving him what he wanted.

Seeing the look in her eyes killed him. He couldn't do it. He wanted to make her hate him, but now that he was the recipient of it he knew he couldn't do it. He was a selfish man, always had been. He wanted to crawl to her on bloody knees and beg her forgiveness. He wanted her back. No- he needed her. The last 127 years without her were unbearable. How was he going to survive without her again? He moved to reach out for her, but she pulled back and walked further into the cemetery.

"You're angry." He observed as he followed her deeper. He heard a soft 'hmph' as she scoffed at him. "Everything I have done was to protect you." He pleaded with her, praying for forgiveness.

"Protect me?!" She growled turning on her heel to face him. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip, which was incredibly sexy in her flowered dress that partially covered by her leather coat. Adam felt lust begin to coil inside of him in spite of the stone in his gut. "Go on then, protect me from what?"

"Me." He announced, his own leather gloved hand pounded his chest as he shook- he was unsure if it was from rage or sadness. "You have no idea the things I have put you through." He started shaking his head and the wild look in his eyes scared her. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them quickly and grabbed her arms roughly shaking her. "If you could only remember! You'd hate me as much as I hate myself."

Her green eyes stared deeply into his brown ones. They were nearly black with the passions that were threatening to consume him. The timbre of his voice frightened her, but the look in his eyes was so familiar. She could feel memories beginning to surface and tried to stay in the moment. She focused on anything real she could. The feel of his hands on her arms in a bruising grip, the musky smell of death that surrounded them, the cool air chilling her skin, the radiating heat of his body so close to her. _What was it he said?_ Things were starting to get fuzzy, _was this a dream?_ The memories were welling up in her mind and she was drowning in them.

"_If you could only remember! You'd hate me as much as I hate myself."_

Adam saw it happening and caught her in his arms. His words seemed to awaken something within her. Her ire filled green gaze changed, it became glazed and her eyes sought something out in his face and their somber surroundings. When her eyes began to roll back he realized she was slipping from his grasp. Hurriedly he caught her in his arms and lowered her stilled body to the cool damp earth. He cradled her in his arms, brushing her hair from her face. He whispered her name and called for her to return to him as he used to.

He had her head cradled in his palm with her lying upon his thighs as he knelt on the ground when she gasped her return. Her frenzied gaze softened as she gathered her surroundings. She gave him a soft smile as she used to. Her hand reached up to cup his face and lovingly stroke his cheek with the soft pad of her thumb.

"Adam?" Her voice chimed so innocently, like a child waking from a dream. "You look so tired."

For one blissful moment she returned to him, as she used to be. Innocent and pure, not a hint of malice in her. All of it, all his suffering was worth this one moment. She was with him again, the true her, the one he fell in love with so long ago. He leaned in to place a gentle kiss upon her brow. Maybe now they could know peace together once more.

Suddenly, she shot up and out of his embrace. She was on her hands and knees heaving heavy breaths before she collapsed on the ground moaning and crying. He moved to hold her, to comfort her, but she pushed his hands away. One glimpse of her eyes was enough to tell him the rest of her memories were returning.

Adam stuffed his own feelings down and backed away from her to sit on the stone bench near the tree. His gaze turned to his hands that had held the love of his life for a few fleeting minutes. He had had her for one perfect moment. It was worth it. If she told him to leave and never come back, he would. He had one final memory to sustain him. He would always cherish the feeling of her in his arms and the look of absolute love in her beautiful green eyes. He closed his eyes as he burned the moment into his memory. He would keep it with him while she yelled and screamed her anger at him. He sat and waited for her wrath as a man waits for death.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a longer chapter, but some of Adam and Eve's history is going to be revealed/hinted.**

**Warning: We are definitely earning the M today. If you don't want to read a rushed, but passionate sex scene, don't. If you do, I don't want any complaints. You were warned.**

* * *

_Adam stuffed his own feelings down and backed away from her to sit on the stone bench near the tree. His gaze turned to his hands that had held the love of his life for a few fleeting minutes. He had had her for one perfect moment. It was worth it. If she told him to leave and never come back, he would. He had one final memory to sustain him. He would always cherish the feeling of her in his arms and the look of absolute love in her beautiful green eyes. He closed his eyes as he burned the moment into his memory. He would keep it with him while she yelled and screamed her anger at him. He sat and waited for her wrath as a man waits for death._

* * *

Her wrath never came. When her sniffling stopped, he listened to her struggling to sit up. He wanted to help her, to hold her one final time in his arms, but clenched his fists by his sides instead. He heard her grunting and could hear her fingers digging in the soft earth as she dragged herself to his side. He refused to open his eyes until he felt her press against his leg and lay her head in his lap.

Hesitantly, he looked down at her. Her red hair cascaded down his thigh and he couldn't stop himself from petting her tresses. He didn't want to know what was going on in her mind. She would send him away, he knew it. When she stirred, her head turned to look at him. Her eyes were red and weary.

She pulled herself away from him and immediately regretted the loss of heat, but she wanted to see him. Truly see him. He was no longer a shadow or dream, now he was real, solid. She saw him for who he really was for the first time in centuries. He seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. She knew he was waiting for her to lash out against him, but with nearly 2000 years between them a few hundred years of mistakes seemed like nothing. They may be immortal, but they were still human.

"Adam," she whispered, her hand raised to cup his face once more, "It's ok." She felt his shame wash over her as a lone tear slipped out of his eye and slowly fell down his cheek. She grasped his neck and pulled him closer, then with a long steady lick she followed its trail back to its source, where she kissed him gently on the brow.

_He ran his tongue up her cheeks, swallowing her tears. "Your suffering is my suffering." He whispered into her ear. He cradled her head in his hands while he rested his forehead against hers. She was not his, not yet, but he had laid his claim to her quite a long time ago. His first wages were given to his Master, her father, until he had paid her bride price. She was ten summers his junior, but upon first seeing her his heart claimed her. He had told her in their first moments alone of his attentions._

He couldn't help the shudder of desire that made him quake with need after feeling her tongue on him again. It was something he had started back when they were still mortal. Her lips brushed his and he melted on the inside. _Was this real?_

"What are you doing?" He whispered, unable to open his eyes, afraid he was dreaming.

Eve grasped his hand and finger by finger removed his black deerskin gloves. She studied his hand quietly before looking up at him. His eyes had opened at the feel of her skin against his own. "You still wear it." She noted, remembering how insistent he was that they wear wedding bands, even though they were lost every time they died. She raised his hand to her lips and gently kissed the ring.

He was so moved by what she was doing that he was frozen. He still feared that at any moment she would use his lowered guard to get her revenge, but could not bring himself to pull away. He placed his still-gloved hand on her head, gently petting her hair again. She turned his hand over and placed an open kiss upon his palm, letting her tongue sneak out and lick at him the way he used to love. He hissed at the pleasure of her naughty kiss and gripped her hair, yanking her head back to look at him. The lust swimming in her emerald pools couldn't compare to what was swirling within him.

There was only a moment for her to gasp at the dark look he gave her before his lips crashed against hers in a brutal kiss. She reveled in his roughness. The feel of his lips brutally smashed against hers while his hand yanked on her hair. It didn't take long before he pushed her to the earth and covered her with his own hard body. She cried out her lust as his bare hand pulled the hem of her dress down just far enough for him to latch on to the top of her breast, nibbling and sucking.

They needed this. He didn't want to worry or think about whether she hated him any more. He just wanted to feel her again. He usually preferred taking his time with her, but he had waited more than a century for this. The need to claim her again was overwhelming. He exposed her soft flesh and began working on physically marking her.

He knew Henry would never touch her, but he wanted him to know she was his in every way again. He had always been selfish when it came to her. She was his and he was going to make sure the world knew it. If she ran from him after this, so be it. She would be running while forever marked by him. Her cries of pleasure at his rough handling and marking made him confident that she would not be running away anytime soon. He knew all of her spots, all of those delicious places that made her squirm with pleasure. If that didn't convince her to stay with him, he didn't know what would.

"Please, Adam!" She moaned. He had barely touched her and she was writhing in need. She called to him, begging him to make them one once more. He had not yet laid claim to this body and she needed him more than she needed air to breathe.

He grunted at the sound of her voice. This was not the way he would have liked their first joining to have been, but the need was too great. He could tell she was already on edge. The right word growled into her ear and she would tumble into orgasmic bliss. He tried to pull back just long enough to struggle with his pants, but her hands were clinging to him. He yanked himself free of her and smiled at the whimpers of loss that escaped her.

Eve reached out to him, lost in the frenzy of their coupling. She was still enveloped in returning memories and they only added to the lusty fervor Adam had stirred. She hazily recognized that he was struggling to remove his pants, so she spread her legs and wrapped them around his own while her hands toyed with the hem of her dress now stained by the grass- and soon to be much more. She saw the feral look in his eyes as she revealed her green panties to his gaze.

He groaned at the sight of her. She was spread before him, her dress around her waist and the only thing protecting her virtue was green cotton panties. He was going to enjoy cutting them off of her. He gave her a lascivious smile before he returned to his struggle with the zipper. Eve leaned up and with a smirk pushed his shaking hands away before pulling him back to her, causing him to fall over her on hands and knees. His black trench coat covered them both, and Eve was glad for the added warmth.

Adam couldn't help but hiss when her cold fingers lowered the zipper slowly before reaching in and tugging at him. It had been far too long. Just the smell of her, the feel of her hand on his skin had him on the verge.

"It's going to hurt." He reminded her with a moan as she released him and lay back with a sultry smile.

"I know." She moaned as her hips lifted invitingly. He groaned as he fell closer, reaching in his pocket for his blade. When he flicked the switchblade open, memories of her face before he drove a similar knife into her heart flashed through his mind. They stalled him for one heartbeat, but the look of lust she gave him and the sight of her chewing her lip as her own need ate away at her brought back his own desire.

"It's going to be quick." He murmured as he dragged the blade up her thigh. Careful not to cut her he slid the cool blade under the edge of her panties. She cried out in need at the feel of the fabric being cut open.

"Just do it!" She cried out. The feel of the blade was too much, she was so close to the peak it hurt. He had always loved blades- he was a blacksmith after all. The feel of cold steel on her skin was familiar and delightfully titillating. He loved cutting the clothes from her body, almost as much as he enjoyed taking her virginity each time she was reborn.

Part of him screamed to slow down, to take it slow and savor each hiss and moan as he claimed her, but not this time. It had been too long and he had feared he would never have her this way again until a few minutes ago. Now he only felt an all-consuming need to be one. A single thrust was all it took.

_One_.

This was heaven. He was buried within his goddess and her walls were already squeezing him like a vice. Only a couple of hard thrusts passed before they cried out together. It was the call of two souls being bound to one another once more.

Although he could feel himself softening he remained within. He held her shuddering body to his own. He nuzzled her neck whispering one word over and over. It was a prayer to her and the old gods that she never leave again.

_Mine._

Eve loved the feel of him within her. She was sore as she always was with their first joining, but she languored in it. His voice whispered against her skin and kept her under his spell, but reality was knocking. She never wanted to leave his arms, but she had come to love Henry and Abe as family. She couldn't abandon them.

When he finally pulled from her, she gasped at the sudden loss. She wasn't ready to lose him again. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him down before giving him a searing kiss. It was the only way she knew to beg him to stay. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her to a seated position.

"Adam…" She whispered when he pulled away from her to fix his clothes. She stayed exposed to him which brought the fire back within him.

"I want you to leave with me. I want to take you back to our cottage where we can hide from the world." He held her face as he said this. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she remembered their old cottage.

_They had been running for 500 years, never staying anywhere long enough to settle, until they made it to a cold, green, forested island. There they built a small cottage in a quiet land. They were forgotten by the local villagers after a few decades. They provided all that they needed for each other and kept themselves hidden until they became legends and myths themselves. They had nearly 700 years of peace and quiet. They had found heaven together for a time._

_But that was a long time ago._

He frowned when he saw her smile falter.

"I can't." She whispered. Adam grabbed her jaw roughly, pulling her closer. She did her best to look away from his harsh gaze.

"What do you mean you can't?" He spat at her. "It's them, isn't it? You're choosing them over us." He let go of her and pulled away fixing his pants. "I knew there was no way you could remember and still love me." He stood and moved to leave so she grabbed his coat and tugged him back.

"I love you more than ever!" Her declaration was a scolding. She stood up, clenching his coat in her fists to keep him from leaving. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "I have always loved you, and I always will." His eyes darted to hers nervously. "I remember everything - I do- but that is why I must stay a little longer."

"How can you still love a monster like me?" Adam asked shaking his head with disbelief. "You may remember the things I did to you those final decades, but you don't know what I've done since you've been gone." His words brought fear into her heart. She doesn't know what he's done the last century, and she gets the impression it is worse than she wants to imagine.

"I know we need each other. I know that it is your broken heart and your fear that has corrupted the good man you once were. I know that if I don't break this curse of my own making, we will only repeat history." It is then he realizes what her true goal is in staying. "When I break this curse and we are certain that I will never forget myself again, then and only then can we leave."

"What if the good man you once loved is gone forever?" He asked without looking at her.

"I love you- darkness and all." She admitted before pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.


End file.
